


Bumped into a guy rocking black Chucks

by klarogasms



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, M/M, Sappy Love Songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarogasms/pseuds/klarogasms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki would never ever admit that he liked those stupid sappy love songs. And if someone was to find out, he’d probably have to kill them (except for Darcy, she knew and she thought it was ‘cute’).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bumped into a guy rocking black Chucks

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! This little one shot was inspired by this tumblr post:  
> http://funny-nights.tumblr.com/post/110548674415/loki-listening-to-a-sappy-love-song-he-would  
> and this song:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C-IukGKQzVo
> 
> So look at the beautiful picture before and listen to the song while reading this little ficlet!
> 
> Happy reading!  
> xxx

Loki would never ever admit that he liked those stupid sappy love songs. And if someone was to find out, he’d probably have to kill them (except for Darcy, she knew and she thought it was ‘cute’).

It was just like any other day. Loki was on his way to Starbucks like every morning. He did need his daily dose of caffeine to be able to follow his Biology teacher for the first 45 minutes of his day after all. And the coffee shop was busy, like usually, and Loki had the ear-buds of his iPod in, listening to stupid sappy love songs, daydreaming till it was his cue to order.  
And the daydreams he had were completely stupid and completely unrealistic as well. They were usually about Thor, the school’s Quarterback he had this annoying crush on (nobody except for Darcy knew, of course she did); and in those daydreams Thor always noticed him and ended up returning his feelings. Which was completely unrealistic considering that the jock was as straight as the sharpie the Batista currently used to scribble his name on the cup (probably wrong, like they usually did).

So nothing was different this Monday morning. Loki waited for his triple caramel espresso like he usually did and his brain provided him with unrealistic scenarios of how Thor and him would become a couple. The other early customers were busying themselves with their phones while waiting for their order to go or settled at one of the tables, reading the newspaper as they had a bagel or a sandwich or something sweet along with their coffee. Loki finally got his coffee, and they got his name wrong again (‘Lokey’ it said this time – he was genuinely convinced that the Baristas did it on purpose by now) and it was just another dull Monday morning. Except it wasn’t.

On his way out Loki didn’t pay attention to his surroundings, he looked at the ground, noticing a pair of black Chucks coming his way shortly before he collided with someone. He froze, checking if his coffee spilled, and relaxed when he realized it didn’t. He huffed as he took out one of his ear-buds to talk to the person who ran into him – the run in was clearly their fault after all – and felt the words dying on his tongue when he looked up into bright blue eyes. Blue eyes which were part of his every daydream. You are not… he thought when he picked up the low rumble of Thor’s voice.  
"I’m so sorry. I hope you’re alright?” he asked, worry clouding his blue orbs. Loki just stared at him for another few seconds before he forced his vocal chords to work again.  
“I’m fine.” he replied, his voice high pitched. He wanted to kick himself at the tone of his voice. He cleared his throat before opening his mouth again. “It’s alright.” he added, smiling slightly.  
“I’m glad.” Thor laughed relieved and squeezed his shoulder before he nodded and walked past him to stand at the end of the queue. Loki didn’t know what he expected, but the fact that he was disappointed was clearly the fault of those stupid love songs and his sappy daydreams.

“You’ve been silent through all of our morning classes.” Darcy stated as her and Loki were on their way to their lockers (that were next to each other – which is how they met). Loki just shrugged which fueled her curiosity.  
“No sarcastic comments about Volstagg’s failed presentation in Biology. No smart opinions on what Shakespeare actually tried to express through his plays and poems in English Literature.” she stated, suspisciously raising her eyebrows at him.  
“I was… distracted.” Loki replied weakly, dreading the surely right conclusion to which Darcy would jump. She furrowed her brow for a few moments, enough time for them to get into queue in the cafeteria, before her face lit up.  
“What happened? When? How? Details.” she leered, her look sickeningly enthusiastic. Loki groaned, signaling her that he would spill when he had his lunch and they sat at their table. Darcy just huffed and rolled her eyes at him. She knew that he wouldn’t talk as long as they were surrounded by their friends. He just gave her his look. And she sighed in exhaustion. Sometimes she didn’t understand why she put up with him.

“Tony, shut up.” Darcy rolled her eyes at him.  
“It’s true though. Reindeer games has been worryingly silent for the better part of the day.” he retorted. He shot Loki a questioning look which the other male simply ignored by turning towards Natasha to engage into conversation with her.  
“Supposing it’s true, if he doesn’t want to talk about it, it’s not our right to prod.” Bruce intervened before they could start to argue. Because that’s what usually happened when either Darcy or Loki started to talk with Tony.  
“Exactly. Only I’m allowed to prod.” Darcy smiled smugly at Tony.  
“Oh, and why is that?” he asked, raising one eyebrow at her.  
“Because I’m his best friend and know why he’s so silent.” she whisper shouted at him. He huffed, narrowing his eyes at her.  
“I bet I know it as well. Or I could figure it out till the end of the day. After all him and I sit next to each other during the next three classes.” Tony retorted. He couldn’t stand it if anyone knew more than he did. Especially about Loki – after all he considered him one of his closest friends.  
“I bet you –.” Darcy was about to accept the bet when the whole table fell silent and the whole groups’ looks wandered to Loki.

“Hey, I ran into you this morning at Starbucks, didn’t I?” Thor said sitting down on the stool behind Loki. Loki turned on his stool so he could face Thor properly; he felt himself blushing at the attention of all the people.  
“Yeah, but my coffee survived, so everything’s fine.” Loki answered, smiling softly.  
“I’m Thor.” Thor introduced himself. Which was completely unnecessary because everyone knew Thor, but it was nice either way.  
“Loki.” Loki replied, tucking a strand of his long black hair behind his ear. Thor smiled nervously and cleared his throat.  
“I couldn’t help but notice that you’re really…uh, cute.”, he admitted, causing Loki to blush 50 shades of pink. “And I wanted to ask you out on a date. Movies or dinner or something?” he added, his voice cracking at the last syllables. Meanwhile the whole cafeteria fell silent listening to the exchange between the Golden Boy and the Nerd Trickster.  
“I’d love to.” Loki finally managed to answer. Thor smiled widely, causing Loki to return the smile as Thor asked him for his number.

Loki still hated those sappy stupid love songs, but if it wasn’t for them he wouldn’t have been distracted enough to bump into Thor.


End file.
